


You Could Have Been My Hero

by Toxic_Shadow



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Inko, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, Dad Might, Dadzawa, Eventual Mafia Boss Midoriya Hisashi, F/M, Gen, Informant Midoriya Hisashi, Informant Midoriya Izuku, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Villain Midoriya Izuku, Villains to Heroes, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Shadow/pseuds/Toxic_Shadow
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was tired. He was tired of everyone around him not believing in him. He was tired of being beat down and humiliated.He had come to the realization that there would be no way for him to become a hero. He was okay with that. He was going to a hero his own way whether they like it or not.





	1. The Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. Look at what I've done. Started another fic before finishing my old ones. First BnHA fic. Hope you all enjoy!

**Title:**  You Could Have Been My Hero

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

 **Pairing(s):**  TBD

**Summary:**

Izuku Midoriya was tired. He was tired of everyone around him not believing in him. He was tired of being beat down and humiliated.

He had come to the realization that there would be no way for him to become a hero. He was okay with that. He was going to a hero his own way whether they like it or not.

* * *

 

**You Could Have Been My Hero**

_**The Realization** _

**|Third Person POV|**

The day started off normal. Well normal for Izuku. He went to school, got yelled by Kacchan, better know as Katsuki Bakugo, and got made fun of by his fellow classmates. Izuku just smiled and pressed on. He didn't care how slim his chances were to get into UA without a quirk.

At the end of the day, Bakugo confronted him. Katsuki grabbed his hero analysis and used his explosion quirk on it. Then he threw it out the window.

"The best heroes out there, well they showed signs of greatness even as students. I'll be the first and only hero from this crappy public middle school. The first to win the honor of becoming a student at UA High. Guess I'm just a perfectionist."

Bakugo got into Izuku's face, "In other words, don't you dare get into UA, Nerd!" He then backed off and walked to the door of the classroom.

"He can't even say anything."

"He's so lame. Even as a third year, he still can't face reality."

Izuku clenched his fists and tried his best to not get emotional.

Bakugo stopped at the door, "You wanna be a hero so bad? I've got a time-saving idea for you." He turned to face Midoriya one last time. "If you think you'll have a quirk in your next life, go take a swan dive off the roof." Then he left the room with his two 'friends'.

Alone in the classroom, Izuku allowed himself to cry softly. He grabbed the rest of his belongings and headed outside. He picked up his ruined notebook from the water.

 _'Idiot. What if_ _I_ _really jumped?_ _You'd_ _be charged with bullying me to suicide.'_

His trek home was slow. Thoughts swirled through his mind. As he was distracted, Izuku failed to hear the presence behind him.

"A medium size body to hide in." Monster charged at him.

_'A villain?!'_

"Don't worry. I just need to borrow your body. It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds then it will be over" the Sludge Villain said as it began suffocating Izuku.

 _'I don't_ _want_ _to die.'_  Midoriya began to claw at the villain hoping to dislodge it from his mouth.

"There is no point in trying that. I'm fluid you see." The villain cackled.

 _'I can't breathe._ _I'm_ _dying. I'm going to die. Someone help. Help me, please. I don't want to die.'_

"FEAR NOT. I AM HERE." A voiced boomed. "Texas Smash!"

The Sludge Villain flew off of Izuku and landed a few feet away. Izuku looked for his rescuer.

 _'A...ll........Mi....gh..t.'_  He then passed out.

...

All Might packed the villain into an empty soda bottle. He turned to the unconscious child on the ground. He walked over and began to pat him awake. The child woke up and got up slowly.

"Thank goodness."

Midoriya shrieked loudly.

"You're okay. Great. I apologize for you getting caught up in my hunt for this villain. But I was successful here is all thanks to you. I've caught the villain."

Izuku's eyes sparkled as he listened to All Might. His idol was in front of him. Talking to him. He looked around for his notebook to get an autograph from the famous hero and found that All Might already signed it. Izuku thanked him for saving his life but noticed All Might was about to jump and leave.

 _'Wait_ _I_ _still have questions.'_

As the number one hero leaped away, he felt some extra weight on his legs. Looking down, he sees the boy he just saved clutching tightly to his leg. All Might landed on a rooftop and then turned to leave again.

"Hey wait. I have to ask. Can I still be a hero without a quirk?"

All Might turns to face Midoriya. Before he could speak, he coughed up blood and began to shrink. Izuku, who had been rambling this whole time, looked back up at his idol.

He shrieked, "A fake?! An impostor?!"

"I am All Might." Then he coughed out blood.

The shrunken Pro Hero began to explain Izuku about his injury and why he looked the way he did. Then he spoke those words that Izuku Midoriya would never forget.

"Without power, can someone become a hero? No, I should think not."

Izuku's heart broke at those words but All Might wasn't finished.

"If you wish to help people, becoming a police officer is always an option. It's not wrong to dream however you need to be realistic kid."

There was an explosion across town. All Might looks down and noticed the bottle was gone. He inwardly cursed and took off leaving Izuku alone on the roof.

Izuku didn't know how much time had passed as he stood on that roof. He sank to knees a cried his heart out. No one believed in him. Not his teachers. Not his classmates. Not his mother and now not even he idol believed in him. Izuku headed straight home ignoring the hero fight.

When he got home, his mother greeted him and he plasters a fake smile on his face. He entered his room and stared at all the posters around me. Izuku could feel the tears welling up. He grabbed his phone and called his father. A man he hasn't spoken to in years.

The phone rang a few time before Hisashi Midoriya picked up the phone.

**"Midoriya speaking."**

"Dad?"

**"Izuku? What happened? Is everything alright?"**

"Yeah." Izuku choked out.

**"You don't sound ok. Tell me did something happen."**

"I just wanted to be a hero. Why can't anyone understand that?" A few tears slipped from green eyes.

**"I need you to start from the beginning bud."**

"I met All Might today. He saved me from a villain."

**"Are you hurt?"**

"No. I'm fine. I ask him if someone without a quirk could still be a hero. He said no. He said there's nothing wrong with dreaming but I need to be realistic. Dad, I just want to help people."

There was a shuffling sound on the other end of the phone.

**"Izuku would you like to spend some time with me in Italy?"**

"Italy? I thought you were in America."

 **"** **I'm** **based in Italy but** **I** **travel to America a lot. Maybe some time away from Japan will do you some good. There are other ways to be a hero."**

"You mean like your line of work?"

**"Do you want to be like me? My job is very dangerous but if you are dedicated, it will pay off."**

"If I did want to be an informant like you, do I have to live with you in Italy or could I stay in Japan."

 **"I would recommend staying with me for at least a year. So that** **I** **could show you the ropes."**

"I'll have to ask mom."

 **"Put her on the phone.** **I'll** **explain it to her."**

"Okay."

Izuku left his room to find his mother who was in the living room. He handed her the phone at told her it was his father on the line. She took the phone and began to speak to him. While his parents were talking, Izuku went back to his room. He carefully began to remove the posters off his walls and stack them on his desk.

"I could probably donate these."

He grabbed a box and pack his All Might figurines away too. His room felt bare without the memorabilia plastered around his room. He sealed the box and placed it near the closet. There was a knock on his bedroom door. His mom, Inko, open his door with the phone in her hand.

"Izuku. Baby look at me."

Inko sat down next to her son on his bed.

"Mom."

"Shh. Sweetheart, it's ok. I spoke to your father. Is this what you want?"

Izuku nodded. "I just want to help people."

"Ok. If this is what you really want, you could go."

"Really mom." He gave her a tight hug. "I'll do my best."

"I know you will. You must promise to call me every day."

"Mom."

"Fine every week. I'll be checking with your father. Send him a message back."

He nodded at hugged his mom again. She gave him back his phone and left the room.

 **To: Dad**  
**From: Izuku**  
_Mom said it's fine._

 **To: Izuku**  
**From: Dad**  
_That's great. I'll pick you up in a week and also send you a list of everything you'll need._

 **To: Dad**  
**From: Izuku**  
_Ok. :)_

Izuku leaned back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

_'I am going to become a hero my way whether society likes it or not.'_


	2. A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created a discord server if you want to join. It will be a good way to keep up with updates from me especially if you don't follow me across all the platforms I use. 
> 
> Link: https://discord.gg/UxPtz8t

**Title:**  You Could Have Been My Hero

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

 **Pairing(s):**  TBD

**Summary:**

Izuku Midoriya was tired. He was tired of everyone around him not believing in him. He was tired of being beat down and humiliated.

He had come to the realization that there would be no way for him to become a hero. He was okay with that. He was going to a hero his own way whether they like it or not.

**You Could Have Been My Hero**

**_A New Home_ **

**|Third Person POV|**

The week passed relatively quick for Izuku. His mother helped him get the necessary documents to leave Japan and he packed all his stuff into two large suitcases and two duffle bags.

Saturday morning, there was a knock at the door. Inko looked through the peephole to see her husband on the other side.

She quickly opened the door, "Hisashi! Oh, come in. Come in."

"I missed you too." He kissed his wife's cheek and walks inside.

Izuku hears the commotion from his room and walks to the living room. "Dad?"

"Come here, son." Hisashi pulled his son into his arms for a hug. "You've grown so much."

"I missed you too Dad. What are you doing here so early? I thought you weren't coming until later."

"I wanted to spend some time with my wife and son before we left for Italy."

Inko left to her room to grab her purse and a jacket. She then went into Izuku's room for a sweater.

"Here sweetie. I brought your sweater."

Izuku thanked his mother and held the door as the family exited the apartment. They walked to a local diner to have breakfast together. Hisashi spoke to his wife and son about his job and some of the things Izuku would be doing.

"It's not dangerous is it?" Inko asks liked the worried mother she is.

"I'll keep him away from anything potentially dangerous. He'll have a lot to learn before he can start negotiations with other families."

Inko squeezed her son's hands, "Oh baby." She gave him a hug. "Make sure to call and check-in."

"He'll be fine Inko."

Inko kissed her husband and let go of her son. The family went back to the apartment to collect Izuku's bags and then took a cab to the airport.

When they arrived, Hisashi guided them away from the public area. In a secluded section of the airport, there were two men in black suits waiting for them. Hisashi walked ahead and whispered some words to one of the men.

"Izuku if you ever want to come back home for any reason, you call me right away okay?"

"Don't worry mom. I promise to tell you if anything comes up."

Inko hugged her son one last time, "Thank you."

Hisashi kissed his wife goodbye and guided Izuku to a small plane. The plane was a private jet with a large insignia on the side. Izuku didn't recognize the name. _'Vongola? I wonder what kind of company they are.'_  He followed his father on to the jet and sat next to him. The two men in black suits entered last and sat across from the father-son duo. Izuku watched as his father began speaking to the men in Italian.

"È passato un po 'di tempo da quando ho visto voi due. Sei stato in missione per il tuo capo ultimamente?"  _(It's been a while since I saw you two. Have you been on a mission for your boss lately?)_

"Sì. Decimo voleva che ci occupassimo di alcune questioni."  _(Yes. Tenth wanted us to deal with a few loose ends.)_

"Ah capisco."  _(Ah I see.)_ "Gentlemen this is my son Izuku." Izuku gave a small wave to the Italian men before looking back out the window.

...

He ended up falling asleep for most of the plane ride. His father shook him awake about fifteen minutes before the plane has to land.

"Hey, kiddo. Wake up."

Izuku yawned and stretched, "What time is it?"

"Around 2 o'clock in the morning. In Japan it's 9 am." His father answered.

He got up and went to the jet's bathroom to clean himself up a bit. Izuku sat back down on his seat and strapped in. The jet landed smoothly and the door opened. The two Italian men help Izuku and his father with their bags.

The greenette couldn't help but look around as they were led to a limo. The chauffeur took their bags to the trunk.

"Wow." Izuku had never been inside of a limo before. His father chuckled at his son's amazement. He ruffled Izuku's hair.

"Hey." He swatted at the hand. "It's messy enough dad."

Hisashi turned to the Italian men, "Stiamo andando direttamente al palazzo?"  _(Are we heading straight to the mansion?)_

"Sì. Decimo desidera parlare con te. Niente di male, ne sono sicuro."  _(Yes. Tenth wishes to speak with you. Nothing bad I'm sure.)_

Hisashi hummed and switched back to Japanese, "Very well."

The limo ride was silent for the next hour or so. Izuku turned and looked out the window as they approached a large mansion. His green eyes widened with amazement. Hisashi chuckled as he watched his son press against the limo window.

"You work here dad?"

"No, but I do report here sometimes."

"Cool. Where will we be staying then?"

"We'll head there afterward. I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Izuku pouted and turn in his seat to sit properly. The driver pulled up in front of the mansion and stopped. Then he got out and opened the back passenger's door. The two Italian men got out first, then Izuku and lastly Hisashi.

"Ben tornato. Il Maestro sta aspettando nel suo ufficio."  _(Welcome back. Master is waiting in his office.)_  The maid said as she held the door open for the men.

The group of four walked inside and upstairs to the Decimo's office. As they walked up, many explosions rang out followed by yelling.

Izuku walked a little closer to his dad. "Um. What's going on?"

"Don't worry son. This is pretty calm compared to how things are normally."

Izuku sweatdropped.  _'This is calm. What did_ _I_ _just get myself into?'_  When they reached the office, Hisashi knocked on the door.

"Entrare."  _(Come in.)_  A voice called out.

Izuku's father opened the door. Behind the desk was a man in his twenties, Izuku estimates, with brown gravity-defying hair.  _'Is it as soft as it looks?'_  The green-haired teen stood behind his father letting his smaller body disappear.

"Chi è questo?"  _(Who is this?)_  The man asked.

"Decimo questo è mio figlio Izuku."  _(Tenth this is my son Izuku.)_  Hisashi placed his hand on his son's back and pushed him forward.

"H-Hello, sir." Izuku bowed.

The Vongola Decimo chuckled, "No need to bow Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku's face flushed pink.

"Reminds me of when your father started."

Now both Midoriyas blushed.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes about the situation in New York. But first, tell me about this." Gesturing to Izuku.

Hisashi stood a little straighter. "Oh, something happened in Japan, so my wife and I agree that Izuku should spend some time way. He wants to do what I do."

"E gli hai detto tutto del tuo lavoro?"  _(And have you told him everything about your job?)_

"Principalmente. Lo istruirò come un informatore e vedremo da lì."  _(Mostly. I'll train him on being an informant and we'll see from there.)_

Decimo stood up from behind his desk and walked over to Izuku who gulped. He didn't understand what his father had said but he hoped it was positive.

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Feel free to call me Tsuna."

Suddenly the door slammed opened and hit the floor. Everyone in the room turned to see who broke the door. A dark-haired man with tonfas entered followed by grey-haired man and another raven-haired man.

"Hn." The man with tonfas took one look at Izuku and said, "Herbivore."

A small tremble ran down Izuku's spine as he took a step away from the stranger.

"Kyoya. Stop scaring my guest," Tsuna said.

"Hn." The man named Kyoya took a seat and begins to ignore everyone else.

"Apologize to Juudaime you bastard! How dare you-"

Before the grey-haired man could blow up, Tsuna put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Hayato."

"Maa maa Haya-chan. Tsuna says it's fine so it's fine."

"Don't call me Haya-chan you, baseball idiot!"

Tsuna sighed as he watched his guardians argue. "Hisashi come with me. Takeshi, Hayato look after Izuku while I speak with his father."

They left the room leaving Izuku with his three intimidating guardians.

Takeshi smiled, "Yo! I'm Takeshi Yamamoto and this is Hayato Gokudera. Mr. Brooding over there is Kyoya Hibari."

"My name is Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you." He gave a slight bow.

Hibari briefly looked at Izuku who swallowed a scream.

_'He's so intimidating. It's_ _like_ _trying to talk_ _to_ _Endeavor.'_

"You are from Japan Izuku?"

"Uh-huh. I lived in Musutafu my whole life."

Gokudera shot the greenette teen a glare. Izuku flinched and back led up. Takeshi brought his arm down on Hayato's shoulder. "No need to glare Haya-chan."

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

Izuku chuckled.  _'He reminds me of Ka- Bakugo.'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I created a discord server if you want to join. I'll be updating settings every once in a while but feel free to join now. 
> 
> Link: https://discord.gg/UxPtz8t


End file.
